


After the Storm

by TheHypocriticalStrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M, Prospit demons, no hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHypocriticalStrider/pseuds/TheHypocriticalStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dave Strider, a 21 year old college student. You are in the middle of your last semester for this year when you decide to meet up with a man by the name of James Brinner. You blacked out on your first date and now... Where the fuck are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE PROLOGUE

Cool. Calm. Collected. Yeah maybe not so much. First date and nervous as shit. You met this guy a few weeks ago on the internet. He offered to take you out to dinner, and of course, being a college student, you said yes. And now you are sitting there, a little early, but early enough you couldn’t get into the reservation. This guy was filthy rich, being the head of a baking company. You sigh, trying to adjust your tie that your roommate, Terezi, tied despite her blindness. She and you have been friends for too long, dating back to preschool. She loved to lick everyone. EVERYONE. But that’s beside the point. You stand as someone walks over, saying your name.

“David Strider, right?” The tall, slender man beside you said, reaching out a hand to you as he looks down with eyes you have never seen so blue before. Holy hell. Bluer than John’s. You nod, reaching out and taking the hand firmly for a handshake. His hands are soft, but yet calloused and firm, probably from many years of baking and working with his company. 

“Dave. Just Dave.” You say as you both give a firm handshake. You look him in the eye from behind your shades, the rim just slightly above your eyes to hide them from being seen. 

“Alright, Just Dave.” He said, pulling away his hand and chuckling slightly, a sound that makes your heart flutter. You crack a smile before regaining your pokerface that is, at the moment, easy to crack. 

“Are you James Brinner?” You ask, trying to be polite and go against your horrible instinct and upbringing. “Just gotta be safe, you know.” You say again, pulling your eyes off of his as easily as you could, which was to say, not very easy. He had a slight trance about him, a sight need. It was definitely different.

“Yes. I am James Brinner. No need to be formal with me, David. Just call me James.” He tips your chin up and gets you to look him in the eyes again. “Is that alright with you, David?” You could feel your world spinning and collapsing into his eyes, the bright blue makes you speechless. You open up your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. You try again, and again, nothing comes out. You almost scream out of frustration, but before that could happen, you seem to collapse into James’s arms, everything going black and the last thing you hear is; “Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 1; John?!

When you awoke, you felt dizzy, as if in a state of vertigo. A weird music was playing in your head as you look around. Wait… no. That’s not in your head. Thats an actual music box in the corner of the room playing. You sit up from the floor you were laying on, pressing your back against the wall, to keep yourself from falling over again. “Wh…” You take a good look around the place where you have awoken in. Large bar’s stand in front of you, keeping you from leaving a certain area of the room. You felt boxed in, trapped, and abandoned. You shiver as you look past the bars. An operating table with someone on it. The once, you would assume, white sheets are now stained red, and the person on top of it isn’t moving. You squint slightly to look at the person on the table, but your state of vertigo made it hard for you to concentrate on the hand as you fall back over onto the floor. It looked like they were still breathing… You hope that was the case at least. The door on the other side of the operating table slammed open and there stood one figure you knew all too well. 

“Well hello there… Dave!” He said, his wicked expression terrifying, yet relieving to see. You try to sit up again, your back sliding against the wall as you have a hard time sitting up. 

“J-John! You- Why are you here?!” You ask, finally noticing you were missing your shades and automatically cover your eyes, sending you back down onto the ground with a thump. You make a small noise of surprise. You hear footsteps, and the door shutting. There was a rush of air right in front of you and the cage door opened, the sound the door made from scraping the floor was like shrieking children burning to death. You clench your eyes closed, flinching and trying to cover your ears. A chuckle right in your ear and you flinch again.

“Because… Dave…” He grabs your arms and pushes you on your back, forcing your arms to the ground and pinning them right beside your head. “Look at me, Dave.” He said, not as sweetly as it should have been. You refuse to open your eyes, his own eyes burning through your eyelids. “Fine. If you don’t want to look at me… I’ll make you.” John pulled away from you, his claws leaving marks in your arms. He grabbed you by your hair, your eyes closing tighter, yelping. John’s once grinning face turned upside down. “Ha. Ha. Strider. I know you aren’t strong. Come on, princess. Let’s play~!” John started to drag you over to the cage door by your hair, his eyes seeming to glow in the dark. He let you go for a second after the cage door slammed shut. There was a rustling noise, loud thump, and a familiar groan. Then you were grabbed by the hair again, getting hoisted up. You yelp, your balance getting caught off and your body going back into a state of vertigo. 

“John! John no! Please don’t!” You exclaim in fear. you felt as if you were thrown, your back hitting a soaking wet, softer place. The wet was soaking through your shirt slowly. You feel John grab your arm, forcing it down onto a side of the place and leather feeling straps were forced down upon your wrist. You try to struggle, but yet you are not strong enough. “NO! JOHN NO!” You yell, your eyes trying to stay closed. “NO! JOHN PLEA--” You were caught off by a piece of fabric getting shoved into your mouth. He shuffles to the other side of the table, grabbing your free hand and forcing it under the leather cuffs as well. You try to scream through the gag, your noise muffled and pained as he straps down your ankles. 

“Oh Daaaaavvvvveee~!” John whispered in your ear, making you jump. “Are you ready to play~?”


End file.
